


Red Canna

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date, and the first time for Neal and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Canna

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by lefaym.

"Next time," Neal said, as he cleared away the dishes from the table, "I'll take you somewhere nice."

Elizabeth laughed. "This is nice! I know you have high standards, Neal, but you cooked, and you're going to do the dishes. You've already made my night."

"I don't think my standards are that high, I think yours are just _really low_." Neal grinned when she started laughing again. "You make this easy on me. I was thinking that when it warms up, maybe we could spend an afternoon at the Cloisters, then dinner _alfresco_, and dancing."

"Mmm, that does sound nice. I can't remember the last time I went to the Cloisters." Elizabeth reached for her wine glass. "It's probably been about ten years."

"It's been a long for me, too. We'd have fun." Neal refilled both of their glasses, then nodded over toward the couch.

Things had been moving naturally slower between Neal and Elizabeth than they had been with him and Peter. Finally, Elizabeth had been the one to suggest the two of them should go on a date together, alone.

So, Neal had lit candles and made shrimp fettuccine for a cozy dinner at his place. He liked how Elizabeth was comfortable enough to take off her shoes when she walked in the door, and the conversation had been fantastic. Between the wine and Elizabeth's smile, a warm arousal had settled over Neal by the time they were through with dinner.

Once they were settled on the couch, Elizabeth's legs curled beneath her as she leaned one elbow casually on the back of the sofa, she considered Neal for a moment, then smiled. "This morning, I told Peter I was going to seduce you."

He laughed. "What did he have to say about that?"

She sipped at her wine. "That he was sad he couldn't watch, but I told him there would be opportunities for that later. What do you think?"

"About being seduced? Or Peter watching?" Neal was actually a little relieved Peter wasn't there. It would be easier to learn each other's moving parts separately, before trying to do it all together. And this way, he could concentrate completely on Elizabeth without any distractions, or pointers from Peter. Some things you really do have to learn on your own.

"Either one," Elizabeth replied.

"Honestly?"

"Neal, you have no idea how honored I would be to get an honest answer from you."

He grinned. "I'm all for seduction. I'm nervous about Peter watching. I'm also nervous about him not being here."

She laughed. "Like he's going to storm in here and throw you in prison for screwing his wife?"

"A little bit, yeah." Neal nodded, feeling rather sheepish.

Elizabeth leaned forward and set her wine glass on the coffee table, then took Neal's from him, and set it down as well. She gently took his face in her hands, and she smiled at him, like he might be a little stupid. "He loves you," she said, then kissed him.

His hands instantly gravitated to her hips and pulled her closer, bringing her up to her knees. She hummed and slid her fingers into his hair. Neal groaned, and relaxed into the kiss, marveling at how good and natural this felt. He had wondered if he would spend the entire time worrying about what Peter would think, but now that he was kissing her, those doubts melted away. He knew it was all okay.

"What about you?" Neal asked, pulling back only enough to speak. He could still feel Elizabeth's breath against his mouth. "Do you--?"

She cut him off with another kiss, which he translated into _Not yet, but I'm getting there_. It was enough when he had been in love with her for nearly as long as he'd been in love with Peter.

Elizabeth kissed up his jaw. "You're making this seduction very easy," she mumbled into his ear.

"You want me to be more difficult?" Neal asked, sliding one hand down around her ass. "I can be a challenge. You know that as well as anyone."

"I like easy," she replied, nipping at his earlobe. "Easy's good."

Neal's hand glided up her back and toyed for a moment with the zipper on her dress. She kissed his neck, just behind the ear, and he took that as a green light. Slowly, he lowered the zip, and Elizabeth arched toward him. Neal laughed.

"Like that?"

"That's one of my favorite feelings in the world," she replied. "I buy dresses with zippers in the back just for that reason. That's why I wore this one."

He thought about Peter unzipping her dress, like he had just done, and the image actually left him a little breathless. He grinned. "What else do you like?"

Elizabeth leaned back, and smiled at him as she pulled down the front of her dress, revealing her black, lacy bra. She lifted her hand to his face, then pushed her fingers slowly through his hair until she reached the back of his head, gently encouraging him down to her breasts. "Kiss," she said.

Neal obeyed, burying his face in her cleavage, kissing the soft skin. He rolled his cheek against the curve of her breast, and her breath hitched slightly.

"That's nice," she said, pulling her hands away from him. He could feel her moving around, but didn't realize what she was doing until he felt her bra loosen and come off. He lowered his head to take a nipple in his mouth. Above him, Elizabeth moaned and ran her fingers through his hair again.

He hadn't forgotten how much he enjoyed sex, or foreplay. Sex with Peter was different. It was completely new to him. Elizabeth felt more familiar, like he was finding something he had lost. He remembered how nice it felt to hold a beautiful woman in his arms and run his tongue over her tit until she gripped his hair so tightly it hurt, but he hadn't realized how much he had missed it until right then.

Neal looked up at her and brushed dark hair away from her face. He kissed her because he liked the way her mouth felt. "You're beautiful."

"You're sweet." Elizabeth ran a finger over Neal's lower lip. "We should move this to the bed."

"Are we in a hurry?"

She shook her head, and Neal caught a spark of mischief in her eye. "No. We have all night."

He grinned. "Bed it is."

Elizabeth stood and her dress fell around her feet in a circle, revealing black cotton panties. She leaned down and scooped her dress and tossed it onto the sofa. She took Neal's hands and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the bed, and they fell together in a heap. Neal dropped his head to kiss her neck, and Elizabeth pulled at his shirt, untucking it from his trousers.

"Off," Elizabeth said, and Neal jerked his head away from her, startled. She smiled at him and tugged at the top button his shirt. "Take this off."

"Oh." He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as possible. He pulled it off, tossing it to the side, and smiled as Elizabeth's fingers trailed down his torso. "You like what you see?"

She corner of her mouth twitched with a laugh. "I think you know exactly how nice your body is."

Neal chuckled and leaned over her again to kiss between her breasts. He looked up at her. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Elizabeth touched his cheek and for the first time all night, she looked nervous.

Neal raised his head and rested a hand on her side. "We can stop right here. We're not in a hurry, remember?"

"No, Neal, I want to. I think -- this is good. I'm just not used to telling. I'm not used to needing to tell. All of a sudden I don't know what to say, and I don't know how to explain."

He nodded, his hand stroking slowly down her ribcage. "Okay. What about showing? I want to learn the right way."

"I can do showing." Elizabeth slipped her hands down and started tugging down her panties. Neal sat back on his knees, and helped her, pulling her underwear off. She relaxed, letting her legs fall slack, and Neal took in her neatly trimmed pubic hair, and her long, swollen labia, glistening with wetness. As Elizabeth opened up the folds with two fingers, he admired the colors, how they were dark pink, nearly red, inside, then changed to brown at the outward curling edges. It was all he could do to not take them into his mouth.

"I'm reminded of a Georgia O'Keeffe painting," Neal said, tearing his eyes away to look up at Elizabeth face.

She laughed. "Which one?"

"An inverted _Red Canna_ springs to mind."

"No one has ever compared my genitals to art," Elizabeth said, still laughing.

Neal grinned. "That's just one of the many services I provide." He lowered his head again, resting his cheek against the inside of Elizabeth's thigh, breathing in her heady scent, and watching with rapt attention as she fingered her clit. She stroked it from top to bottom, favoring the left side a little more than the right. Her finger occasionally dipped lower to her vagina, working the natural lubrication upward. Her hips digging into the bed, she slowly inched toward Neal.

His focused waned, distracted by the movement of her fingers, slightly blurred as his face leaned in closer. Everything about her was completely irresistible.

He tipped his head forward and kissed the back of her fingers, and he could taste her. This. He missed _this_. There was tightness in his chest when he thought back to a time when he wasn't sure he'd ever have this again. After prison, and Kate, and everything that happened, he wasn't sure if it was possible. He was actually getting everything he wanted.

Elizabeth hooked her leg over his shoulder as she pulled her hand away, and Neal hardly needed the encouragement. He finally sucked her labia into his mouth, the sensation as satisfying as he imagined, pushing his tongue between them to press against her clit. His cock throbbed insistently, and Neal could feel all the reactors going off in his brain and his body at her flavor and scent. Elizabeth's heel dug into his shoulder blade, and her hand found its way into his hair.

Neal worked his tongue hard against her, mimicking what her fingers had done. He couldn't stand to tease her when she was already halfway there, so he tried to find that spot she favored so much.

"God, Neal," Elizabeth mumbled, pulling at his hair, and her leg curled around the back of his neck. Her back arched suddenly, and she threw her arm over her mouth as she cried out. Neal tried to look up at her to watch her, but he concentrated on sucking her through her orgasm as she shoved hard against his face, smearing her wetness against his chin.

He lapped at her as she came down, now allowing himself to tease at her clit and he tugged on her labia with his lips.

Elizabeth's leg relaxed, still draped over him as he lifted his head to look at her flushed face. She propped herself up on an elbow and pulled Neal's face to hers, licking his upper lip, tasting herself on him, before she kissed him. "You're gorgeous," she mumbled.

"I love you, El," Neal replied, kissing her again. He couldn't hold back. "I love you."

She smiled, and she didn't have to say anything. He could see that mischief in her eyes again as her hand slid between Neal's legs, squeezing his cock through his trousers. She leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his ear, and whispered, "Now show me what you like."

Neal grinned as he reached for his belt buckle.

It was a good thing they had all night.


End file.
